The night it all began
by anniechoalva
Summary: you didn't know this at the time but this is the beginning of a great adventure. This is my first story so please give me feed back and tell me if I should continue the story like I planed?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and stormy night, the wind blew, whined, and whipped against your house. Suddenly there was a knock but how could that be everyone thought you had gone to LA how would anyone know you were in the English forest. You slowly walk to the door wondering how it was that someone knew you were even here. You slowly pear out your window but it is too dark to see anything except for his tall slender figure. You turn on your light blowing the cover you had now whoever it is knows that you are home know you have to let them in if you know them. You look out your window and you see him it has to be him you recognize those luscious curls and those eyes (the color of the ocean) those beautiful eyes. Wait, but what was he doing here he is the last person that you are expecting to see. Why, how, he should be in LA too did he know about the fake did he know that you were just saying it to get people to stop bothering you?

You open the door and ask "Sherlock why are you here? You shouldn't even know that I am in country."

He rushes in dripping from the rain and exclaims "I called you when you were supposedly on your plane just to make sure that you were actually leaving." He shivers and takes off his coat and hangs it on the coat pins next to the door.

You sit him down on the couch and ask him "why the hell are you here? What is so important that you had to come all the way over here in the middle of a storm just to tell me?"

He sighs and in a tiny voice he remarks "I had to make sure you were ok." You start to worry and inquire why it is that you wouldn't be all right. Sherlock says coolly "I can't tell you yet it is too dangerous but it is important that you stay with me all the time you can and you have to be with someone at all times."

You start to freak out! Wondering what is going on? Why is he being so protective? Could you really be in danger? You say to him "why are you being so secretive am I going to get killed or something? Tell me I am getting very scared!" You beg him to tell you what's going on but he insists that it is better this way. You start to pay more attention and you realize that Sherlock's jacket didn't keep any of the water out and that he is shivering in his drenched clothes and you realize that you are going to have to lend him something to wear since you don't want him getting hypothermia from the cold. You run into your room and quickly grab a pair of sweatpants a T-shirt and a blanket (so you can warm Sherlock up) and then run back to your still shivering guest. You shove the clothes into his hands and say there is a bathroom in the back, just go all the way down the hallway and then take a right. You watch as he goes down the hall and takes a left so you walk after him knowing that he is going to end up in your room. You reach the door of your room and you find it open so you peer in and see Sherlock standing there examining your closet. You step into your room and you clear your throat so that he knows you're there. He steps back from the closet and you realize his shirt is completely unbuttoned. You ask him what he is doing.

He says "I didn't like the shirt you gave me so when I came in here accidentally I decided to pick out another one."

You tell Sherlock to hurry up and pick something and he does but before he picks he starts giggling at something in your closet you rush over and look in at your closet and really quickly you realize that there is nothing there. You hear movement behind you and you turn around to and he that you Sherlock pinned to the wall. His left hand is next to your head and his right hand is next to your hip. He slowly leans in closer and closer. You start to freak a little bit and wonder how it is that he could switch from being worried and trying to make sure that you are ok to this. It must not be so important. Suddenly your thoughts are interrupted by a kiss and then he says "you're going to have to trust me on the fact that this is important." You want to protest but for some reason you can't all you manage to do is stammer a small ok. He unpins you from the wall and you leave the room blushing a bright red that you never thought your face could reach. You dash to the living room and think what just happened and you giggle a little.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is a bit short I just keep getting conflicted as to where to go with the story. I hope someone can tell me what they think would be a good idea.

You sit on the couch and pick up your favorite book and start to read it. Before you know it you have reached the end of the chapter. You start to wonder why Sherlock is taking so long to get changed. You look up from your book and realize that he is sitting right next to you. He is staring at you and you look at him a bit perplexed.

"How did you get next to me without me noticing?" you inquire.

"I just sat down," he answered, "you were so absorbed by your book that you didn't even notice. I started to wonder if you had fallen asleep or something."

You get up and walk to the kitchen so you can get a cup of water. Sherlock follows you closely like a cat stalking it's pray. You tell him that he needs to calm down and that you are just getting water. He sits down and starts playing on his phone. You come back with your water and realize that he is not actually playing a game but checking his email. You can see he has an email titled: Get her here safe. You sit down next to him and ask him what he is looking at trying not to show that you were snooping just seconds before. Sherlock immediately turns off his phone and set it down. You realize that that phone is the key to understanding what is going on.

"Hey what were you playing?" you ask.

"Hmm, oh I was just messing around with a game where they test you to see how high your IQ is" he answers calmly.

"Ah, sounds fun" you respond but you know that he isn't telling you the truth.

Why is it that he's lying? Is there something in the email that he doesn't want you to know? You sit next to him and suddenly thunder crashes outside. You jump a little and spill water on your pants. You stand up and set the cup down. You're a bit flustered and quickly say "I'll go change, be right back." Sherlock nods an "ok" and you start to walk down the hallway. You feel his eyes fallowing you down and right before you turn to go into your room, you glance back at him and he quickly looks away. You know something is up now, you just don't know what. As you stride into your room your ears perk up. There are footsteps coming from behind you. You turn around but there is no one there. You go back to walking to your closet when you hear it again. The footsteps seem to be following you so you decide to slow down a little to see what the footsteps do. To your surprise they slow down to the pace that you are going. You turn a little to open your closet and out of the corner of your eye you see him in your doorway. You go into your closet and pick out your favorite pair of short. You turn and leave the closet while unbuttoning your pants and you see again out of the corner of your eye Sherlock but this time he isn't in the doorway any more he is about a foot away from your closet door. You ignore him thinking that it has something to do with him keeping you safe until you see him getting closer to you. Before you react he is pressed up behind you his hands running down your stomach and to the opening of your unbuttoned pants. You start to feel a tingling deep inside you as he starts to slowly push down on your pants. You can feel him getting hard and you know that you want him but you can't have him you know that he is here to protect you and you can't distract him from that.


End file.
